Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are devices for conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of a solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electron and hole pairs migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, thereby creating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are connected to the conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit. When PV cells are combined in an array such as a PV module, the electrical energy collected from all of the PV cells can be combined in series and parallel arrangements to provide power with a certain voltage and current.
Electrical power converter circuits serve to convert electrical power from one state to another. This change of state can include raising voltages or currents from an input value to a target output value. Likewise, input voltages and input currents can also be lowered from an input value to a target output value. Electrical power inverter circuits serve to modify a direct current or voltage to a cyclic voltage or current and vice-versa. For example, when a direct voltage is received by an inverter circuit the inverter circuit, through the use of one or more pairs of switches, can convert the received direct voltage into an alternating voltage for output. Likewise, an inverter circuit may also convert a received alternating voltage, through the use of one or more switches or other circuit topology, into a direct current. for output. In each example, the converter and inverter may output the modified electrical voltage or current for subsequent use or treatment.